corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/05 August 2016
23:48:34 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 00:03:52 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 00:03:54 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 00:05:03 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 00:07:28 Okaminarutofan999: *hugs SachiBot* You are a baby bot, but soon you will be the best bot 00:07:34 MaxiGamer WiiU: yee 00:08:13 ~ Tullin has left the chat. ~ 00:09:44 Noire Noshivoka: hmmm 00:10:11 Noire Noshivoka: why did you need a bot? 00:10:31 MaxiGamer WiiU: We already talked about. It's to save logs of the chat 00:10:47 MaxiGamer WiiU: Helps the staff catch trolls and stuff when no-one is around. 00:11:17 MaxiGamer WiiU: about it* 00:12:32 Noire Noshivoka: okay 00:16:20 Noire Noshivoka: its seems weird that the logs would be public tho 00:16:37 MaxiGamer WiiU: And? 00:16:46 MaxiGamer WiiU: The chat is public, why shouldn't the logs be 00:16:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: It's literally the chat 00:17:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: Besides, only admin can edit them, so no falsification is possible 00:17:26 MaxiGamer WiiU: It's safe and useful 00:23:42 Noire Noshivoka: um 00:23:45 Noire Noshivoka: okay 00:25:59 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 00:26:19 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 00:28:52 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 00:30:58 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 00:31:29 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 00:34:28 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 00:34:58 ~ SachiBot has been banned by Okaminarutofan999. ~ 00:35:23 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 00:35:52 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 00:36:16 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 00:37:05 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 01:14:10 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 01:14:16 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 01:15:15 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 01:15:22 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 01:15:25 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 01:15:38 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 01:16:13 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 01:16:18 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 01:20:04 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 01:20:08 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 01:20:12 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 01:22:28 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 01:22:38 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 01:22:52 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 01:25:11 Okaminarutofan999: Gud 01:25:22 MaxiGamer WiiU: g u d 01:25:29 Okaminarutofan999: G U D 01:25:35 MaxiGamer WiiU: GGG UUU DDD DDDD 01:26:14 MaxiGamer WiiU: ﻿Ｇ Ｕ Ｄ 01:26:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: bigb﻿Ｇ Ｕ Ｄ/b/big 01:26:54 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has been banned by Okaminarutofan999. ~ 01:26:55 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 01:26:59 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has been unbanned by Okaminarutofan999. ~ 01:27:06 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 01:27:21 MaxiGamer WiiU: OOOOO WWWWWWWWWW OOOOOOOOO 01:40:22 ~ Tullin has joined the chat. ~ 01:40:52 Tullin: hey guys 01:41:08 MaxiGamer WiiU: hey 01:41:15 Tullin: how are you 01:41:35 MaxiGamer WiiU: I'm ok, you 01:41:48 Tullin: is vulgar language allowed again or not ? 01:42:53 MaxiGamer WiiU: If used mildly not to say bad words just to say bad words. 01:43:51 Tullin: i will use the less bad varriation 01:43:57 MaxiGamer WiiU: Ok 01:44:03 Okaminarutofan999: Cuss words are allowed as long as they are not used excessively or used to offend someone else 01:44:53 Tullin: my day is bullshit 01:44:58 Tullin: sorry bulls no offence 01:45:43 MaxiGamer WiiU: We've heard about your day already I believe 01:45:53 Tullin: some bullying 01:46:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: What happened 01:48:37 Tullin: some bullying 01:49:09 MaxiGamer WiiU: Erm.. yeah but, what was the bullying 01:49:44 Tullin: offending trying to anger me trowing rocks at my direction 01:49:52 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oh '^' 01:50:48 Tullin: he missed 01:51:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: You could've get harmed. 01:52:24 Tullin: so 01:52:28 Tullin: i am used to it 01:53:47 Tullin: if it hit me then i would hit him even if its maybe weak from my point of a two year older guy 01:54:47 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hm yeah 01:55:46 Tullin: its enough (i could use that motto for when i am a poletician) 01:58:04 Tullin: but yea its not so bad i am alive with no hurt 01:58:30 MaxiGamer WiiU: yeah 01:59:10 Tullin: and yea stuff happence its something which lets me forget some other worse stuff 02:05:09 ~ Tullin has left the chat. ~ 02:19:30 MaxiGamer WiiU: hmm 02:34:27 ~ KitterBug has left the chat. ~ 03:10:14 Okaminarutofan999: . 03:14:12 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 03:20:37 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 11:20:35 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 11:20:39 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Hello okami 11:20:40 Arthedain The Darkbringer: tullin 11:20:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Sachibot 11:20:56 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 11:20:58 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 11:22:00 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 11:22:22 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 11:22:24 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 11:24:03 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 11:24:57 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 11:27:59 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 11:28:37 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 11:30:20 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 11:31:12 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 11:39:52 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 11:40:43 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 11:40:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: You can't tell Sachi what to do 11:41:27 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 11:41:55 Okaminarutofan999: She's the baby version of Sachi, so I can ;) 11:42:00 Okaminarutofan999: Sachi jr. 11:43:00 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 11:43:27 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 11:44:50 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 11:45:13 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 11:46:25 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 11:47:44 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 11:47:51 KawaiiUnicorn: Severi? 11:48:01 Arthedain The Darkbringer: yes? 11:48:04 KawaiiUnicorn: I'm not going out tonight 11:48:05 KawaiiUnicorn: too sick 11:49:03 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 11:49:04 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 11:50:27 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 11:54:48 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 11:54:57 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ Category:Chat_logs/2016